


Rose Colored Butterflies

by PlutoisMadeofBees



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Love them, absolute cuties, just the gals being precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoisMadeofBees/pseuds/PlutoisMadeofBees
Summary: Blaze and Amy were already friends, but sometimes sports can change a relationship. Alternatively: Blaze panics about who her partner will be.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rose Colored Butterflies

Blaze was never very fond of events with lots of people. They made her feel like a suffocating flame. She also didn’t get along with people very well, her standoff-ish nature, and hot headed tendencies made it hard for people to approach her. That is why, when it was announced that they would have to have partners to participate in most of the Olympic events, she panicked. Worse, they wouldn’t get to choose their partners, whoever they were paired up with was completely random. She didn’t even know most of the people at the event, she had no idea who the other consolers were. There were some people she wouldn’t mind being paired up with. She knew Sonic, Cream, Big, Silver, and Shadow, but that was it. She really hoped that her partner would be responsible and take actions into their own hand.

The speaker rang out with a piercing screech, she jumped out of fright from the sudden noise, but quickly composed herself. A voice rang out from the speaker. “WE WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE PAIRS FOR THE ICE SKATING EVENT”. There was no going back now, she would just have to accept and put up with them, no matter whoever she was paired up with. The first pairing was announced “THE FIRST PAIRING TO PERFORM WILL BE, SILVER AND KNUCKLES!”. An unexpected pair, but not unusual, Blaze thought. The speaker rang out again “THE NEXT PAIRING TO PERFORM WILL BE, BLAZE AND AMY!”. Oh, she admittedly forgot about the pink colored hedgehog. 

Of course, the rose girl was immediately at her side, chatting up a storm. “OMG Blaze! I’m so happy that you're my partner! It’s been forever since we saw each other, we’ve got so much to catch up on!”. Blaze just smiled at her friend, glad that she was paired up with a friend. They talked as the pairs were announced and watched as Silver and Knuckles made a fool of themselves. And then it was their turn.

While she was initially nervous before, she felt calm once the music started and their feet started to move. As they danced, she completely lost herself on the ice. Towards the middle of their performance, she glanced a look at her rose colored friend, and suddenly there were butterflies in her stomach. They finished their performance, but Blaze couldn’t remember anything, all she could remember was the site of the hammer wielding girl next to her. 

She couldn’t pinpoint what the strange new feeling was, that was, until Amy spoke. “Look Blaze, I've thought about this for a long time, and i’m happy to say that I cherish our friendship a lot, and I mean a lot, but I want to be more than friends. Blaze, I love you!, It’s okay if you don’t like me back! Just know that I-” her voice cut out as Blaze lost focused. She never thought of the possibility of them being more than friends, but it didn't sound like a bad idea, she actually liked it quite a lot. She realized what the feeling in her stomach was, it was love. She stopped Amy from talking, shushing her in order to speak herself. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth “Amy, I think I like you too”. It felt good to get it out of her chest. She didn’t get to continue on, as she was suddenly tackled and hugged by the pink rose. They laid there and laughed, and all Blaze could think of was, yeah, this is good.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (short)story, i'm so proud. Just a short story my favorite gals, hoping to improve in the future, critisism is welcome. Also, no fighting, behave yo'selves!


End file.
